Hibikiken
'Hibikiken (Echoing Fist) is t'he ultimate defensive technique of the Mountain Style of the One Righteous Fist. Everything is energy, whether it may take the form of sentient beings, nonliving materials, the supernatural, or even the intangible substances such as thoughts themselves. In the soft-style martial arts, the use of redirection, manipulation, and overall avoidance is strictly emphasized of the opponent(s), whom of which may be considered simply a form of energy to the eyes of the martial artist. Therefore, it is possible to apply these teachings allowing a being of to move beyond the physical and perform absolutely mysterious and mystical feats. To the untrained eye, one may assume he is utilizing a form of psionics, but rest assured, it is still Martial Arts that is being expressed. Upon contact the Hibiki Clansmen can actually provide "direction" to any form of energy that he may deem. Be it the physical strike of an opponent, an attack of spiritual means (ki, psionic, et c), or otherwise, Hibikiken will allow for the projection of the Hibiki's martial will, resulting in the application of such techniques of manipulation.2 Aikido teaches the act of avoidance, aiming to take advantage of timing and footwork to use an opponent's movement to not only dodge an assault but to assume a position that can be deemed the most beneficial. Jujutsu teaches the act of manipulation. Even when confronting an opponent of seemingly great danger, such as one wielding a weapon when the martial artist is unarmed, this style teaches techniques that will for besting the opponent in any possible manner; disregarding, at times, moral sense entirely. Without a doubt, all of these teachings and those that follow similar traits (in other words, any form of soft martial arts) can be used through this mysterious method of materializing the will to "throw" and/or "redirect", among others. In truth, the art of Hibikiken stands to be the "evolved" form of all soft-type martial arts. The feats produced by Hibikiken are explained by the fact that all forms of energy function by following a path; in other words, everything operates by the rules of the energy flow of which it naturally exists within or has been willed into. The Hibiki’s will literally materializes into a "flow", providing a new path for the energy to follow. The act of doing so allows for a variety of abilities on the user's part. Upon physical contact the Hibiki can intercept energy attacks, causing it to completely change course from striking him to being redirected according to his whim. While the Echoing Fist can be formed any where on the body it is usually concentrated on the palms as anywhere else requires incredible skill and energy. When using Hibikiken against a particularly powerful attack, it quite literally becomes a "tug-o-war" between whose will maintains dominance over the technique; a struggle which can have disastrous effects to the battlefield between and around the two or more combatants. Category:The Road to Cydonia Category:Mountain Style of the One Righteous Fist